1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to emergency apparatus for use with aircraft runways, and more particularly, to collapsible concrete systems for runways.
2. Prior Art
Runway segments are typically added to the end of runways that are constructed with a special type of concrete that collapses in a more or less controlled manner under the load of an airplane tire. Such runway segments have the problem of lack of control because the collapsed concrete tends to constrain the tire to travel, more or less, in the generated “groove,” making it difficult for the plane to maneuver (turn) sideways due to the resistance that the uncrushed “concrete wall” provides against the tire as it attempts to turn sideways. In addition, the concrete material cannot be formed such that it is sufficiently homogeneous to prevent bumpy rides. In addition, the collapsible concrete runway breaks up into smaller pieces that can be projected out towards the aircraft and any objects or personnel nearby, thus creating a safety hazard.